This invention relates to providing location, routing and/or map information to service station users via interaction with a gas pump point-of-sale terminal.
Expectations of consumers with regard to the availability of information continue to increase. With Internet access to various information providers being available to many consumers, users place increasing reliance upon such information and the availability of such information. Although WI-FI (wireless fidelity) cells and high-speed wireless data providers have increased Internet access for mobile users, such wireless coverage is not ubiquitous. Additionally, not all users can justify the costs of subscribing to high-speed wireless data services. Thus, most people while traveling by vehicle do not have or cannot always count on browser-controlled wireless data communications by the Internet.
Service (gas) stations continually seek ways to distinguish themselves and enhance revenue. One approach has been to offer a variety of foods and beverages in addition to the sale of gasoline in a “stop, shop and go” approach. The sale of additional high profit items enhances the overall revenue while simultaneously distinguishing such gas stations over those stations that do not sell such additional items. Such an approach is attractive to many customers since they are already stopped at the gas pump. The sale of food and beverages can be considered an “add-on” purchase in addition to the primary objective of purchasing gasoline. Stations continue to seek additional goods and services that can increase revenue and/or distinguish over competing stations. Therefore, there is a need for additional services that can be offered by service stations that are attractive to their mobile customers.